


“don’t waste this one too”

by always_an_anxious_mess



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drista is pissed, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Magic, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Referenced Family Dynamics, Respawn Mechanics, Resurrection, Sickfic, Temporary Character Death, i woke up in a cold sweat and wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess/pseuds/always_an_anxious_mess
Summary: She found him laying in the grass in a pool of his own blood at the foot of a stone tower that stretched far above the clouds. From her spot on the ground, she could not see the top.The boy was dead. He had been dead for several hours, it seemed. The bracelet around his wrist that should have had three glowing green gems in it, signifying his lives, contained three broken, gray crystals.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), THIS IS STRICTLY PLATONIC - Relationship, They are friends - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 742





	“don’t waste this one too”

The fire crackled in the small wooden cabin. It was the one of the only noises, despite the two people who were there. The popping of the firewood as it burned was accompanied only by soft breathing, and the rustling of fabric every now and then.

Of the two people in the cabin, the two children, only one was awake.

The girl sat on a chair in front of the fireplace, arms crossed and staring straight at the flames. To her left was the boy, older than her by a year and a half, who was unconscious in a bed.

The girl watched over the boy, as she had for almost a week at this point since she had found him. She gave him water and stew during his brief moments of being awake. She lay cloths soaked with cool water over his forehead to bring down his fever.

She wished she could just pour potions down the boy’s throat and be done with all of this, but she knew that potions would do more harm to him than good. A potion in his weak state would surely kill him instead of healing him. So she was stuck with nursing him back to health herself. She was glad she could not run out of resources to do so.

She had only met the boy twice before she found him a week ago.

_She found him laying in the grass in a pool of his own blood at the foot of a stone tower that stretched far above the clouds. From her spot on the ground, she could not see the top._

_The boy was dead. He had been dead for several hours, it seemed. The bracelet around his wrist that should have had three glowing green gems in it, signifying his lives, contained three broken, gray crystals._

_Despite having met the boy only twice before, she cared for the boy. He was not much older than she was, and yet had seen more wars than any child should. He had lost all three of his lives, yet she knew of those who were older who kept all three well into adulthood._

_It hadn’t even been a decision to make. The moment that she saw the three broken gems, a flash of red light enveloped her hand._

_A red gem lay in her hand, sparkling in the sun and just the right shape to fit in the boy’s bracelet._

_Another flash of red, and a dagger lay in her other hand. She clenched the gem in her fist and dug out one of the broken gray ones_ _with the tip of the dagger._

_The girl pushed the red gem inside the now empty space on the boy’s bracelet. And the bloody, broken boy’s body jolted as a humming filled the air. Glowing red lines traveled up the boy’s arm and etched themselves into the boy’s skin, disappearing underneath his torn clothes but appearing on his face, hands, and bare foot._

_The glowing red lines faded, and his chest rose, then fell, rose, then fell. The girl placed her ear on the boy’s chest, closing her eyes and listening intently._

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

_The girl smiled, bending down and picking up the boy with relative ease. He was much lighter than he should be, and the girl was much stronger than she appeared. Carrying him was no hard matter._

_She would restore more lives to him soon. But first, she would have to make sure this one wouldn’t fade. That meant she needed to build a shelter. And a bed._

_She wasn’t worried. When one had access to unlimited resources, as she did, she knew it wouldn’t take very long._

_But she knew what she needed to do over all. She knew what was most important now._

_She needed to keep this boy from the clutches of her brother._

The girl knew that she should not have trusted her brother. Her brother, who surely had been the one who caused the boy to be in this state. Her brother, who she loved dearly, but had changed so much in time since creating this server.

Power corrupts, she mused as the days went by with no one to talk to except an unresponsive unconscious boy. Her idol always spoke of how power corrupts, government corrupts.

Her brother had allowed himself to be corrupted the minute he realized the power he held over other human beings. She could no longer trust her brother to make the correct decisions. The evidence lay in the form of the once-dead boy on the bed beside her.

She knew her brother was the one responsible for the boy’s state. She knew for a fact that her brother had taken the first two of the boy’s lives, and though he did not directly take his third, he was responsible for the boy’s actions that led to him losing the third.

She knew this from how the boy had acted during their previous encounter. Jumpy and eager to please her brother, flinching every time he got too close, and never looking either of them in the eye.

The girl wasn’t offended. She could tell that her brother had done horrible things to this boy, and that she reminded the boy of her brother because of the masks.

Her brother donned one that was a simple smiley face. She herself wore one that resembled an angry cat’s face instead, but the color scheme was the same. He wore a white mask with a black “:)” on it. She wore a white mask with a black “>:3” on it. The similarities were enough to make the boy flinch whenever he looked in her direction.

She did not blame him.

_The first time the boy had awoken, he had recoiled so heavily when he saw her masked face, he nearly fell off the bed. He’d passed out mere seconds later, whether from fright or from sickness, the girl couldn’t tell._

_She removed the mask after that, baring her face for the first time around someone who wasn’t blood-related to her. She had looked at the mask and was tempted to smash it into pieces, filled with loathing and rage, but she just placed it on the ground and kicked it into the corner, resolving herself to focus on other things._

Sometimes she wondered if there was anyone else on the server she could trust.

Her idol was the boy’s brother, perhaps she could go to him? But she knew her idol and her brother were closely intertwined as of late, so she wasn’t sure how much she could trust him.

The boy had a father on the server as well, she knew. But his father was currently living with her idol, the boy’s brother. The boy’s father also had ties to the country that banished the boy, therefore he was also untrustworthy.

There was the boy’s best friend, but he was the one who banished the boy. So obviously he was not a good choice.

“Dream,” the silence was broken by the hoarse voice of the boy. The word cracked and barely formed properly from the boy’s mouth, but the girl knew what he was trying to say.

The boy was still half-unconscious, eyes closed and trembling with sweat running down his face.

“Dream,” the boy repeated, his hands fisting the sheets that covered him, lost in the clutches of a nightmare, it seemed.

The girl shushed him. “Not Dream, you child,” she said softly, without the usual bite she normally had. “I’m offended. You can’t tell us apart? I’m like a foot shorter than him.”

The boy peeled his eyes open and looked at her. His eyes were no longer the bright, brilliant blue they had been the first time she’d met him. Instead, they were a dark, stormy gray that were cloudy with the haze of sickness. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were dry and chapped.

His lips formed her name, but his body racked with coughs before he could say anything. The girl gently grabbed his hand and rotated his wrist, checking the gem on his bracelet as she always did. It was glowing and red, just as before. It had been dim and flickering a few hours ago, so it was a good sign that it was becoming normal once more.

She released his wrist and pressed the back of her hand to the boy’s forehead, relieved to find his fever had broken. Or, it had at least reduced by a few degrees. Either way, a good sign.

“You’re fever’s broken,” she told him, withdrawing her hand as a flash of red light came from it. A water bottle now lay clutched in her hand, and she uncapped it. “Are you thirsty?”

The boy nodded, and she guided him into a sitting position before tilting the bottle of water against his lips. He drank greedily, and she pretended not to notice how some of it ran down his chin. Now was not the time to make fun of him for it.

“How are you feeling?” She asked once the bottle was empty and she had drawn it away. It disappeared with another flash of red light.

The boy blinked at her with hazy, tired eyes.

“Like shit,” he admitted. “You— you saved me, didn’t you?”

“I revived you,” she corrected, grabbing his wrist and turning it over to show him the single, glittery red gem that lay inside. “That’s the only one I can give you for now. Don’t waste this one too.”

He stared at the gem for a few moments, before looking back up at her in shock. “You—”

“Save your breath,” she pressed a finger to his lips to silence him, a pang of worry flooding through her when he actually did as he was told and didn’t try to bite her finger off like she expected him to. “You’ve grown on me. Like a tumor. I don’t want you to die just yet, you’re too interesting. Don’t throw this one away like you threw the other one away, got it?”

He nodded, blinking at her before laying back down. His eyes didn’t move from her.

“Your mask,” he said after a few moments.

“I don’t want it anymore,” she admitted. “I’ll let you smash it, if you want.”

A tired grin wormed its way onto his face. “I’d like that.”

She grinned back at him, patting him on the head and ruffling his hair, which he only mildly protested to.

The boy fell asleep once more, and she watched his chest rise and fall with every breath. A bit creepy, she knew, but after everything she’d done to keep him alive this past week, she had a right to be concerned about his wellbeing.

Her brother had hurt the boy too much. It made her angry, so unreasonably angry. This boy was barely older than she was and had already been through hell over and over and over again, at the hands of her brother.

Her brother was not the same as he used to be. Though she loved her brother, she knew that he had made unforgivable choices. He could not be redeemed of his actions towards this boy, towards the other innocent people of this server

If she was sure about one thing, it was this:

Drista was not going to let Dream anywhere NEAR Tommy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Rose12610  
> Tumblr: @alwaysananxiousmess
> 
> I awoke in a cold sweat and was compelled to write this.


End file.
